The Combined Power
by SSJ2BlazeSG
Summary: This is my first fan-fic, hope you guys enjoy! Characters belong to their rightful owners; Skydoesminecraft, MinecraftUniverse, Deadlox, Dawnables, AntVenom, and
1. Chapter 1

Shouts were heard as armies collided, men vs. squids. Squids had once again broken the tranquility by attacking the passive-aggressors. "Charge!" The commander of the army called, his golden sword raised, pointing forward. His messy brown hair blew through the summer breeze as determination sparked in his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see a spacesuit wearing man. "Jason-what are you doing here? I thought you would be with the archers, not the soldiers!" Jason raised an eyebrow behind his visor, "I think I'm just going to command...I mean, Ant and the Captain are both there with quite a few recruits."

The commander scoffed. "Sky, I think you need to take a break. I think you've been a bit stressed out lately." Jason tried to persuade the unwilling Sky, only to get a light shove. Sky turned around to meet the gaze of a teen, "What are you doing here, Ty?!" Sky almost yelled. Jason sighed visibly and Ty fell back in shock. "I-I just wanted to check on you..." The boy stuttered at his friend's harsh tone and the eldest's eyes beating down on him. The commander quickly noticed and loosened up, almost grabbing the headphone wearer. "I'm sorry, Ty...and you too, Jason." Sky sighed sorrowfully as his arms fell to his sides. "The war really has been getting to me."

The cry of a squid snapped the three back to reality. The commander unsheathed his sword and quickly dashed ninja style at the cephalopod, the blade causing a deep gauge as it made contact on its side. Jason had drawn an arrow back in his bow and Ty had brandished his sword. The three stood together and would fall together. They parted ways as they tried their own strategic techniques against the immense force of squids. In the process of slashing an enemy, a squid had crept up behind an unaware Ty. It smirked crazily at the thought of killing a leader of the rivaling army. It raised its tentacle and its shadow cast against Ty's back. When the teen turned around, he fell back. An arrow had pierced it in the direct bend of its appendage. Ty glanced up to see Ant cheering and Sparklez amusedly glaring daggers at the amulet wearer. The teen waved in thanks of their quick reflexes.

"Nice shot..." The captain scoffed as he crossed his arms, unamused. Well, he had a right to be jealous: Taylor had already sniped sixteen squids, where as Jordan had only killed twelve. The thought of continuing their little 'competition' began to feel pointless to the captain, but alas, he continued. It surprised him when the amulet wearer ran out of arrows. Ant drew his sword out of its sheath and rushed down the ladders, receiving a silent salute from his companion. "Stay alive."

The brown haired commander continued to slay the cephalopods in hordes of at least fifty. He was amazed that he hadn't had a difficult encounter yet. That was until a tentacle slid across the bare surface of his arm. Sky cried out in disgust before separating the appendage from the squid's body. The commander stumbled back as the deceased annoyance plummeted. It then hit him that he was still on a battle field, and it didn't help that he was surrounded by numerous enemies. One swung its tentacle, only for the amulet wearer to duck his head to avoid the blow. He uppercutted his sword up and jabbed it into the jaw area, causing the lifeless creature to alight. As he struck down another, a diamond sword swung to his left. The commander recognized it as Ty's blade after he saw some of the teen's pale skin tone.

Jason launched two arrows at once from his bow, quickly nailing two adjacent aquatic creatures. He turned suddenly to his left to see an airborne sword peg a squid like a bullseye. The sword shimmered silver basking in the sunlight, its tip tainted crimson. A man in black grabbed the blade's hilt as he set his gaze on the spacesuit wearer. "You've got to be careful, Jason." The amulet holder scolded. "Thanks..." Jason let his focus fall back on his bow as he pulled another arrow from his quiver.

"Hope this'll be over soon..." Sky mumbled under his breath after many precise slices. "It will be." Sky turned around in reflex, switching to a battle position. His gaze was met by a navy blue blade. The wielder, a squid, slashed Sky, shooting him backwards against the cold stone wall behind him. With a loud thud, Sky was kicked against the wall multiple times, probably doing enough damage to knock him out. Right before he did, he heard Ant yell his name and run up to the collapsed commander. As Taylor knelt in front of Sky, Jordan walked up behind the two, not noticing the fallen of the two. "Hey, Taylor, I-" Jordan cut himself off as he peered over Ant to see Sky wounded, "What happened?!" The poor commander couldn't respond to the Captain nor Ant, nevertheless move or speak. "We should take him to the infirmary." Ant said, his eyes never leaving his fallen comrade.

Ty took quick notice to the two taking Sky, and wanted to alert the recruits. "Guys, keep fighting!" Most recruits nodded, then turned their attention back on their targets. Jordan and Taylor continued through the vacant halls of the infirmary. They really hoped that they would make it in time and that there would be at least one nurse or doctor. The one person they did see was Dawn, but they didn't stop. They needed to get Sky to medical attention. As the two lovers passed by each other, it seemed like the two were moving in slow motion. Sky held his eyes barely open as he laughed weakly, the thin blood line still trailing from the edge of his mouth. Dawn looked on in worry, but she knew Sky would be alright.

"Nurse!" Jordan yelled, a little strained from carrying Sky. The commander was held by having one arm around each of his comrades necks. "Sky needs medical attention!" Almost spontaneously, a nurse neared the edge of their vision as she motioned to an adjacent room. "Bring him in here!" She ordered as she turned to the doorway and walked in. In a few seconds, the two had arrived and set the commander on the bed. They took two empty seats near the bed as they watched the nurse set up wires and take blood samples. His vitals looked okay, but they couldn't be sure.

It had quieted down as time went on. Ant and Sparklez stayed in the room with Sky, keeping themselves to their own thoughts, quietly sighing as they narrowed their eyes in despair. They hadn't noticed that the commander's heart rate seemed to rise, then drop. A weird pattern, but it was Sky that we are talking about. It took a while, but Sky finally woke up-well, mentally at least. He somehow floated out of his body, similar to how shocking it was for him to awaken this quickly. He looked transparent and was able to float about. "I wonder how I'm able to see my body...it's like one of those dreams where you're outside your body. Hmph..." He thought to himself, hovering over to the two others.

"Officer Sparklez, Officer Venom," A nurse's voice addressed the two, drawing Jordan's attention on the door, but leaving Taylor's on Sky, "After running a few tests, we figured out that commander Sky is in a coma, and we don't know if he'll wake up or not." The nurse's face had worry written all over it. Ant bit his lip as he stared at his friend, eyes half lidded as he hoped the other amulet wearer would survive. "Ant! Cap!" Sky yelled, but a response never came. They must have not been able to hear him. His tone softened as he suggested a thought to himself, "Maybe if I try something physical..." Sky tapped Ant's shoulder, but the golden apple lover didn't react.

Or so Sky thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Ant's eyes flashed a sparkling brown, then, returning to his regular midnight black.

"Ugggh," Ant groaned to himself, in the middle of a conversation with Jordan, who wasn't looking at him.

Jordan kept talking to Ant, not noticing what just happened.

"What just happened?" Sky thought,

"My head hurts," Ant thought,

"Huh?" Sky wondered

"Wait, Sky?!" Ant responded to himself,

"I thought you're in a coma! You're right there!" Ant thought as he looked at Sky's body,

"I don't know what happened, I yelled at you guys, and you didn't respond, so, I tapped your shoulder and-"

"I think you're possessing me!" Ant screamed in his head,

"What?" Sky replied,

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know." Ant thought,

"Am I in your body?"

'I think you are." Ant thought,

"I wonder what Jordan's talking about-" Ant said as he turned to Jordan,

'I wonder if Ant is even listening..'

Jordan didn't move his mouth to say that,

"I think because I'm a ghost I can read minds..." Sky said in Ant's head,

"That's so cool, you're a psychic!" Ant said,

"Wait, if you're in my body, that means I can do it!"

Ant looked over to Jordan and concentrated.

'Aaaaaannnttt! Hello? You in there? I think he's ignoring me...'

Jordan thought as he turned away from Ant to Sky,

"Awesome!" Ant yelled, out loud, by accident,

"What? What's awesome?" Jordan questioned, looking at his friend,

"Nothing, Nothing!" Ant lied,

"Great, I hate lying!" Ant thought,

"Now, we have to keep this a secret,"Sky thought, in the back of Ant's mind,

"Ok," Ant replied.

"That means no telling anyone! Not even-"

Ant knew who he would say,

"Now to get this straight, You can posses me, and or other people, right" Ant questioned,

"I think so." Sky said.

"Got to go!" Ant yelled to Jordan,  
"Bye" Jordan replied, wondering about what just happened.

"Why are you leaving?" Sky questioned as Ant ran to his room,

"I think when you're in control of my body, something physical must happen." Ant thought to Sky,

"What makes you think that?" Sky thought,

"It happens every time in a book, some ghost-thing possesses another person, but some thing like their eyes change color."

Ant quickly ran to the mirror, staring at his black irises,

"Sky! Take control of my body" Ant commanded in his head.

Ant felt himself lose control, but he could still see out of his eyes.

"Umm, Ant." Sky thought,

"Yeah, I think I noticed..."

Ant's eyes were now a dark brown.

"What are we going to do if someone notices?" Ant asked,

"I don't know," Sky answered,

Then, a idea came to him,

"Sky, let me take control," Ant said to Sky,

His eyes turned back to his normal black,

Ant looked down at a contact case,

"What are you planning, Ant?" Sky questioned,

"These contacts change the color your irises look," Ant grinned,

"Great idea," Sky accidentally talked out of Ant mouth, in Ant's voice,

"Whoaa!" Exclaimed Ant, " If that's the same with your mind-reading, I can share your super natural powers!"

"Maybe,"Sky said, this time as a thought, "Just put on the contacts."

Ant put them on, and asked Sky to possess him again,and they did the trick,

"Great, now no one will notice."

There was one problem that Ant and Sky didn't notice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wonder what's up with Ant." Jordan thought to himself as he walked out of the infirmary to Ant's room,

"Guess I'll find out why he's acting so weird."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, but Ant and Sky didn't notice.

"Now what?" Sky asked.

"I don't know," Ant answered,

"Maybe I can go back to the fight, I'm not injured."

"Good idea!" Sky replied.

Jordan walked in, even though he didn't get an answer,

"Ant?" He asked seeing Ant looking in the mirror.

"Hey, Jordan," Ant said, "Whatcha doin' here?"

"Checking on you, you've been acting strange lately-"

"Oh no" Sky thought.

"Nothing, nothing!" Ant yelled out.

"Are you sure?" Jordan asked, "You were staring into space in Sky's room-"

"Yeah-Just that Sky is alive and-" Ant blurted out and cursed under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Jordan questioned at this new information,

"Can I tell him now that he knows?" Ant thought.

"Sure" Sky said.

"Ummmm, well Jordan, Sky some how woke up, mentally though, and accidentally possessed me and-"

"How is that possible?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know..." Ant said, "Now Sky is in my body and-"

Ant got cut off as Sky possessed him.

"Hey Jordan, it's me, Sky!"

Jordan was confused, but he still got what just happened.

He then looked down to see a contact case, then back to "Ant",

"Why do you need contacts?" Jordan questioned.

"Ummm, never mind that, just to hide the secret-Oh yeah, Jordan, you can't tell anyone." Ant replied.

"Ok." Jordan said.

"I was heading back to the battle." Ant said as Sky let him take control.

"I'll join you then."

-

As they walked out of the base, there were hundreds of squids lying dead on the battlegrounds, some with arrows pierced through their body.

"Whoa!" Ant gasped, "We missed a lot while we were gone."

"I'm going back to archery, you go for melee." Jordan answered.

"Ok" Ant replied.

Ant let out a battle cry, startling a group of squids, Sky grinned using Ant's mouth. Ant accidentally read a squid's mind as he killed it,

"You shall die to the end of the King's blade!"

Ant looked up, only to be greeted by a flying dagger an inch away from his head, cutting off a perfect strand from his black, curly locks.

"Close one!" Ant thought.

He then charged to the huge group of squids, and did a 360 spin, knocking them out.

"Maybe if we switch in battle of who's in control, we might be able to kill them faster."

Ant heard Sky say in the back of his head,

"Let's try it!" Ant yelled out, ignoring the people around him that thought he was paranoid.

Sky then took control and kick flipped a squid, and it soon plummeted into other squids.

"SWITCH!" Sky thought,

Ant was now in control, piercing the hearts of distracted squids. Ant ran up the outer staircase of the Squid barricade, avoiding squids with Sky's super natural powers, as he was transparent and could walk through solid objects.

"This is so cool!" Ant whispered, "SWITCH!"

Sky jumped down, knocking out squids. He was now in front of the Squid king.

"Ohhhohoho!" The squid laughed, "Now before me stands the mighty AntVenom."

The squid joked, not knowing his fate after those words.

"Shut up!" Sky yelled, in Ant's voice.

The king kicked Ant down, leaving him unconscious on the battlefield.

-

"Yes!" Jason cheered as he head shot 3 squids with one arrow, he had a flame,punch,power,and infinity enchanted bow, it also helped he was the Sky Army's best sniper.  
"Aiiiiiim," Jason said, "FIRE!"

He thought yelling out aim and fire would help him, and surprisingly it did.

"Awesome," He whispered, noticing other archers' glare.

He didn't care, as long as he was killing the enemies,

"I'm not crazy.." He mumbled.

-

"Urrrg," Ty shouted as he ran back at a mysterious figure that had just knocked him off his feet.

"Come at me!" He yelled, only to be hit again by an invisible force field.

The figure didn't talk, it soon backed away, but Ty followed it.

"Wonder what this is.." Ty thought.

-

Dawn headed inside, just now being alerted about Sky's condition.

"How is he?" Dawn yelled, seeing Sky's uninhabited body, "Tell me!"

"Calm down!" A nurse answered. A minute after, Dawn was calm and the nurse told her the news,

"He's in a coma and we don't know if he'll wake up or not."

"That's terrible! Is he ok now?" Dawn asked, gently touch his cold cheek.

"He's doing better than he was when his friends brought him-" The nurse said.

"Who brought him?" Dawn questioned.

"If I remember correctly, it was Ant and Jordan-" The nurse answered.

"Thanks." Dawn said as she ran back to the battle.

"You're welcome." The nurse hesitantly said to no one.

-

Dawn soon spotted Ant, but on the ground unconscious. She saw a flare in his midnight black eyes, as if they got lighter, and he soon got up.

"Ant? Are you ok?" Dawn said.

"Ant" didn't notice, only hearing his thoughts of Sky encouraging him up and soon possessing him.

Sky walked towards the squid king,

"Oh, you're still alive, aren't you," The squid laughed, "I thought that was too easy."

"He didn't think that." Ant thought because he had read his mind.

Sky was invincible as squids swung swords in an attempt to slow him down. Sky pulled his heavily enchanted sword from its holder and charged at the king.

"Do you think that puny sword will hurt me-" The squid couldn't continue, the 'puny' sword pierced his heart. The squid fell and Ant heard his thoughts as Sky yelled, "Switch!"

"Do you think this is over? I will get my revenge as my dieing wish!"

Ant said, "I don't think so." As he plunged the sword into his chest.  
Squids stared at their dead leader, then at Ant.

"Get him!" They simultaneously yelled,

"Aaaahhh!" Ant yelled as he ran, sliding his sword into its holder.

Stray arrows snipped the squids one by one. Ant looked up to see Jordan, Jason, and the other archers helping him, he saluted them and yelled,

"Switch!"

Sky ran with blazing speed, looking like he teleported.

"Whoa!" Screamed Jason, who wasn't aware of what just happened,

"I've been practicing" 'Ant' said and winked back.

Jordan was the only one who knew what he meant.

"I've been testing something else out." 'Ant' said as he grabbed his amulet, closed his eyes, and teleported behind Jordan.

"Where did he go?" Jordan asked

"Got you!" Ant yelled as he grabbed Jordan.

"Whoa!" Jordan yelled, startled.

"Sky, your powers are amazing!" Ant thought to Sky.

"It's awesome, is it not?" Sky thought.

"Ummm, Ant, why isn't your amulet shining like normal?" Jason asked.

Sky looked down to see he was telling the truth.

"I don't know."

"Ant, why do think this is happening?" Sky thought.

"Our amulets detect the wearer, so I guess when you're in control it doesn't shine." Ant suspected.

"You're probably right." Sky thought.

Ant took control, and his amulet shined.

"What am I going to tell them?" Ant wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

"I think I'll go check on Sky." Jason thought as he walked to the infirmary, "I hope he's doing ok."

Jason opened the door to see Sky sleeping, even though he was in a 'coma'

"Some reason I can't read his thoughts.." Jason thought, then he remembered years back-

/_Flashback_/

_"Ummm, honey? What should we call him?" A woman said._

_"I'm not sure." Said a man next to her._

_The baby in the women's arms didn't understand them, but he heard voices when no one was talking._

_"I think that he's special." The doctor said as he walked in the door with papers._

_"Of course he is." The man responded._

_"I don't think you know what I mean," The doctor said, "After tests, we figured out he is very intelligent for his age, and will only progress mentally and physically."_

_"That's amazing!" the women replied, "I think I know what we'll call him."_

_"What is it, dear?' The man asked._

_"How about Jason?" The woman grinned._

_"That's great." The man liked it, recieved the birth certificate, and soon left with their newborn son._

/_Back to present_/  
His eyes flashed a light gray and he tried again,

"Still no luck." He thought.

He sensed someone near the door. _Before_ they came in.

"Oh! Hi Jason," the person said,

"Hi, Ant." Jason replied, he soon read his mind, and heard _two_ voices. One that was very familiar.

"Ant, can I talk to him?" One voice asked.

"Su-" Before Ant could answer Jason said,

"That would be fine." His eyes flashed gray, but Sky/Ant didn't notice because of his visor.

"Huh?" Sky said as he took control,

"Um, hi. Sky." Jason said.

"How did you know?" Sky asked.

"Sorry, I can't tell you."

Sky tried to read his mind, but somehow he couldnt.

/_Flashback_/

_Jason was 5 years old, something he wouldn't forget was about to happen._

_"Mom, Dad?" He yelled as smoke filled the air,_

_"Jason! Just run!" His mom yelled as the house was engulfed in flames, he grabbed a small bag, closed his eyes, and teleported into his treehouse._

_He kept crying, and soon passed out. His eyes turned gray and he woke up._

_He used telekinesis and the flames suddenly stopped, and disappearred into thin air._

_His mom and dad were unconscious on their bedroom floor, and covered in ashes and burns._

_They were dead and He couldn't do anything to help them._

_"I want to only use my powers for good, I don't want anyone else to suffer like me. I won't tell anyone about my powers." He pledged,_

_He jumped out of his treehouse and teleported in mid-air. He opened the bag, which was filled with a spaceman suit. In a flash, it was on him. His eyes turned back to brown and he passed out._

/_Back to Present_/

Jason could read Sky's/Ant's mind, but they couldn't read his.

"Jason?' Sky asked, "I have a question."

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"How did you know about what happened and how come I can't read your mind?" Sky questioned.

"I have mental defences, I've trained myself." Jason said telepathically so no one would hear.

"What powers do you have?" Sky asked, as confused as Ant was.

"Do you have 'powers'?" Ant asked as he took control.

"Again, I can't tell you." Jason thought telepathically.

"Why all these secrets?" Sky took control again.

"I pledged, I'm sorry." Jason replied.

"Pledged?' Ant questioned.

"Yes, pledged, that means I can tell." Jason said harshly, and teleported away.

"What's wrong with him?" Ant thought.

"_Pledge_." Jason thought telepathically, again.

"Ok!" Sky thought, surprised at his friend's actions.

"**No one, no one, not even Sky**." Jason thought, to himself this time.

"_How about me?_" A strange voice said in his head.

"How did you break my defences, Squid?" Jason asked.

"_Your defence is __useless_." Said the voice.

"No it isn't, your is-" Jason couldn't continue, the squid was breaking his defences.

"**STOP!**" He yelled, his eyes turned gray, and the squid was forced out of his body.

"_I'm more powerful than you think._" A voice said, but it didn't sound like Jason.

"I wonder how Jason could read our mind, but we couldn't read his." Ant thought.

"I'm not sure, maybe he has powers, too, but how?" Sky questioned, as he walked to Ant's room.

Jordan walked out of his room, and saw Ant,

"Hi, Ant."

"Hi" Ant said, "Jordan, have you seen Jason anywhere lately?"

"No, last time I saw him he said he was checking on Sky-Is Sky still sharing your body?" Jordan said.

"Yeah, and that's when I saw him." Ant said, "Thanks anyways."

"Why do you want to know?' Jordan asked.

"No reason, just wondering." Ant rushed as he ran to his room.

-

"Sky, we have to figure this out." Ant said.

"I know, but it's so hard." Sky replied,

"He is _alive_, but has abilities like mine."

"That's the tricky part." Ant said, then an he got an idea,

"Something physical must happen to him too!"

"Probably, but we have to find him first." Sky said, as he grabbed Ant's amulet,

"I can teleport to him."

"**STAY AWAY FROM ME!**" The voice yelled, which was surprisingly Jason. He teleported away, only to be right in front of Ant/Sky. They exchanged glares as they both fell.

"Jason!" Sky yelled, "Take off your suit."

"_Why should I?_ " The voice said.

"This isn't Jason." Sky thought.

"You're right," a voice said telepathically, " I have control, _occasionally_, but not physically in this state._ It_ is powerful, and _It_ only stops when it eventually passes out."

"Jason?" Sky asked.

"_I'm not Jason_" the voice said, "_I may look like him but I'm not._"

Sky thought about what the real Jason said, and used telekinesis to take off his helmet, only to reveal gray eyes.

"I knew something physical would happen!" Ant thought, "At least we would know if he is him.  
In a matter of seconds, his eyes widened and the helmet flew back on.

"Jason can talk telepathically, and he can't." Sky said.

"_You're wrong_." The other voice said. "_I can read minds as well._" 'Jason' had a surge of power, his eyes turned blue, and punched himself in the stomach, making him pass out.

"Why would you do that, Jas-" Sky cut himself off after he realized he passed out.

"Let's take him to the infirmary, with his suit off." Ant said.

They tried to take his suit off, but there was a force field around his whole body.

"Maybe this is an after effect." Sky said.

-

Hours later, he woke up, and he was himself. He looked around, noticing he was in the infirmary. His eyes changed to gray and he teleported away.

"_Let's find our first victim._"

"No! Stop it! You can't make me!" Jason said, trying to rebuild his mental defences.

"_I can control you now. If you told your friends, they might help have helped you_."

"I pledged!" Jason yelled.

"_You pledged to yourself, but not me._"

"But you are me!" Jason said.

"_I may inhabit your body, I have shared your powers for years, and I have finally gotten strong enough to completely take over your body, but we are not the same being_."

"I won't let you control me anymore!" Jason shouted, and his eyes turned blue. Jason chanted a spell of some sort and a ghastly figure shot out.

"_How did you do that?_"

"**I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU THINK!**" Jason screamed, the figure disappeared into his body, and he soon passed out.

Jason was moving, but he wasn't in control. As soon as he noticed, he took over, chanted another spell, and the figure was suddenly locked inside his body.

"_I won't help you anymore, like I have for your whole life._"

"What do you mean?" Jason thought.

"_I saved you many times. If I didn't take control, you would have died with your parents in the house fire._"

"No. I was in control, I used my powers to escape."

"_I helped you to learn how to use your powers._"

"I learned by myself."

"_Let's see what happens if I leave your body. With your powers._"

"You can't do that! I'm stronger than you."

"_I also have powers of my own._"

The figure teleported out of Jason's body, but something was different about it.

"We should go check on Jason, we haven't heard anything about him in hours!" Sky thought.

"Fine." Ant sighed, as he walked out of his room.

On their way, they ran into Dawn in the hallway,

"Ant! Sky and Jason bodies are missing!" Dawn hollered.

"Oh no!" He yelled as he ran to the room,

"Do you think 'Jason' turned evil and took my body?" Sky thought.

"Maybe." He responded.

Sky's spirit was slowly inching away from Ant's body, but he didn't notice. When Ant got to the room, Jason was gone without a trace, and Sky was kidnapped. Then he saw a note on Sky's bed, attached to his amulet.  
The note made Sky take control and made him want to kill Jason.

"No Sky, stop! It's me, Jason!"

It was too late. He was lying on the floor dead. Ant couldn't believe that he witnessed Sky killing Jason.

/_Flashback_/

The note read:

_Whoever finds this-_  
_Jason is dead, Sky is dead, and you're next, I made Jason kill Sky, and them himself._  
_Everyone will die to the King._

It didn't make sense, Ant/Sky killed the king. Jason supposedly couldn't die in his state, and the only one who could kill him was the other 'Jason'. It made sense now. Jason killed 'him' and he probably wrote this in his state, and Sky isn't dead. Ant crumpled the note, not realizing its importance. Sky took control, and was ready to find and kill 'Jason'.

/_Back to present_/

"Where is my body?" Sky yelled into the darkness.

"_I won't tell you_." It was a familiar voice, in a demented way, but it wasn't Jason, but it was definitely someone they knew.

"Who are you?" Sky yelled again.

"_You don't recognize me?_" It said as it walked out of the darkness.

Sky was breathless-He couldn't believe what he saw.

Jason woke up, noticing he was in control, and 'he' was gone. He looked around, then he teleported to Sky/Ant to try to figure out what happened.

"_Jason_" a familiar voice said, stopping his teleportation mid way.

"What do you want?" He harshly said.

"_Not much, I just wanted to say a final goodbye to an old friend._"

"Huh?" Jason wondered as he teleportation started again instantly.

He then sensed a vibration and teleported behind the person.

"_Stop it, Jason!_"

"Why should I?" He smirked.

"_It's me, Ty!_"

"Ty?" Jason said, "How? You disapeared in the battle!"

"_I'm talking to you telepathically, some weird ghost thing took over my body_."

"Me too." Jason said.

"_The thing is attacking Ant-_"

"-and Sky" Jason continued Ty's sentence for him.

"_Isn't Sky in a coma?_"

"He somehow woke up mentally and possessed Ant." Jason explained, "I was teleporting to them and you stopped me."

"_Let's go then._"

"Ty?!" Sky yelled when he saw his friend, or what he thought was his friend.

"You killed Jason?"

"_No. I didn't do anything_."

"Then who left the note?'

"_I did._"

"Than you lied."

"_Yep._"

"Why would you lie?"

"_I'm not Ty._"

"Guys!" Jason yelled as he finally got to them, and they noticed him right away.

"Jason?" Sky asked, "Did you kill the evil you?"

"Yes." He lied, as his eyes turned gray.

"That's great, now I need some help, Ty is evi-" Sky was cut off as he was suddenly lifted from Ant's body.

"What's happening?" Sky questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing, just that you're going back to your own body, which will make you die when you enter."

Sky recognized the voice as evil 'Jason'. He tried to possess Ant again so he would live, but it was too late. He was too far away.

Sky's amulet flashed when he re-entered his body. He was somehow alive, but didn't have his powers anymore. He jumped up, looked around and saw a full set of budder armor, a budder sword, and a stack of 64 enchanted budder apples. After he grabbed the stuff, he noticed a note.

The note read:  
_You will need this gear to beat evil me and evil Ty. You will eventually kill both of us, I believe in you Sky. I had a vision of the future that we'll be revived, Ty won't be evil, you won't have your powers, and the evil me will be locked deep inside my body._  
_ -Jason._

"Ty!" Jason yelled to Ty telepathically, "We need to try to take over and stall until Sky gets here,"

"Wait! I can teleport him here, but it will take up the rest of my power and I will probably pass out, and if I pass out, I can't be revived." Jason had to sacrifice his freedom and his life for the others.

Ty didn't respond in time, Jason was gone and he couldn't do anything. Sky was suddenly in the battle.

"Sky!" Ant yelled, "You're in your own body!"

"I noticed." Sky said, "We need to kill evil Ty and Jason."

"Then they'll be gone forever!" Ant said.

"No they won't, they will regain consciousness and the evil them will be gone."

Suddenly, Ty telepathically told Ant and Sky what Jason did, and they could only kill evil Ty.


	5. Chapter 5

"...Jason has to be conscious when evil 'Jason' is killed in order for him to be revived." Ty telepathically told them.

"So we have to kill the _evil_ you?" Ant questioned.

"Yes" He replied.

"_Did you forget about me_?" Evil Ty joked.

"No, not yet." Sky said remarkably back.

Right after that very sentence, the battle had started. Blades clashing, arrows landing, and talking.

"SWITCH!" Sky yelled using telepathy, him and Ant still having the mental bond.  
Ant jumped and shot a piercing arrow and Evil Ty seemed to wince in pain.

"_Arrg_!" Evil Ty yelled, "_Is that all you got_?"

"Nope, there's only more, which I think you'll like." Ant grinned. He then pulled a sword from its sheath and went to a battle position.

"Sky, we'll trick him in a last second switch." Ant thought. Sky nodded and followed Ant.

Ant charged and at the last second, jumped, and Sky stabbed Evil Ty in the heart, and Ant elbowed him down to the ground. A few seconds later, Ty gained consciousness and black smoke started to rise from his body with a slight hissing sound. Sky and Ant turned to see Ty, and they smiled.

"Good job guys," Ty said, "Even though I might get a concussion.."

Just as they were talking and Ty was slowly recovering, they saw a figure in the bushes.

"Hello?" the figure asked, "Anyone here?"

The voice seemed so innocent Sky automatically responded, "Over here!" The person was a young man, brown hair, gray beanie hat, capris, and blue high tech shoes. There was something big Sky, Ant, and Ty didn't notice, the boy had gray eyes.

"You look like a recruit, with that budder bracelet-wait! Only leaders have those!" As soon as Sky looked up he noticed his eyes,  
"G..gg...ray.." Sky stumbled.

In a mere second, the boy widened his eyes and a blue outline surrounded the 3 as they were thrown against a tree.

"Jason?" Sky asked.

"Who's Jason?" The boy laughed.

The impact of the tree finally got to Ty, and he soon passed out.  
Jason was trapped in his own body, and he was forced to watch his friends being hurt.  
"The boy was just toying with them, " He realized, "**but that boy is me**."

Sky and Ant couldn't move, the boy's telekinesis stopping him, "Jason! You have to snap out of it!" Ant yelled. The boy leaned back for a second, first looking at the sky, then back to Sky and Ant. He shrugged, then in a blink of an eye, he had punched the 2 in the stomach. Sky and Ant fell back at the new pain.

"I already told you. I don't know who Jason is, do I even look like him?" The boy asked.

"Well, I don't know. He never takes off his suit, it could just be his body-but then you would be possessing him!" Sky said, answering the question at hand.

"Then you figured out. You see, I think of myself as a good liar, and an amazing doppelganger. You might not have known but I-" The boy cut himself off. His eyes flashed brown and Sky and Ant heard a light chanting that trapped Evil Jason in the original body. The boy passed out, but was himself.

/_Vision_/  
(Jason's POV)  
"I wonder how the battle has been going on without us." Ty said.

"I hope there weren't too many casualties." I also replied, "We have had enough close to death situations."

"Good point." Said Ant, " I think it wasn't to bad, with the squid king dead and all."

"Well, we're about there." Sky said as we looked into the distance. Then, my eyes landed on the archer perch, and a familiar person with an arrow pierced straight through their heart. There was a slight moment of silence as we slowly ran up to them.

"Jordan!" We all cried out.

"Guys! he's finally awake!" I heard a voice say, but then, a wave of nausea hit me. I was able to read a mind and see out of their eyes.

"Ty, come on!" Sky yelled, the vision blurred a little in result of the sudden movements.

"He was just up!" Ant said as he motioned Ty over to my body, then, the vision faded as I woke up. They all looked at me as I slowly rose. I then realized what happened in my vision,

"Jordan's dead." I mumbled.

"What?" Sky asked, "I can't hear you."

"Jordan's dead." I said, but louder.

"How would you even know?" Ant said, a little sadness in his voice.

"I had a vision, we were walking to the battle and Jordan was dead with an arrow pierced through his heart." I said, "If you guys can grab on to me, I can teleport to him."

"Alright." Ty said as I started to concentrate.

(Third person again)

There was a bright flash and the group was next to the door of the archer area. The group looked for Jordan but didn't see him. Then, they looked behind them, to see Jordan on the ground with an arrow pierced in his heart, just as Jason described.

"Jordan!" They all yelled.

"The vision was right..." Jason said under his breath as he walked over to his dead friend. Jason quickly used his powers to try to revive Jordan, but only resulted in about a minute of him being conscious.

(Ant POV)  
Time seemed to slow down as I ran to Jordan. _I still can't believe he's dead..._

"Jordan-" I was cut off by slight groans as Jordan started to cough up blood.

"You're alive?"

"I also thought I was dead, all I saw was the void, slowly killing me." He said.

"Maybe you can still live...My amulet has some of my life force. I'm willing to give some to an old friend.

"Who's your old friend?" He joked, coughing up more blood. Better do it while you're still slightly alive...I grabbed my amulet and thought about Jordan, and then there was a yellow and purple light directly radiating to his heart.

"Wait a second!" I noticed the arrow still in his heart, so I slowly pulled it out.

"I'm afraid my time is over, Taylor...Even with the life force, it still wouldn't help. Good bye, old friend."

I had heard the last words of the famous CaptainSparklez. I soon felt a tear roll down my cheek as I grabbed him and ran to an vacant infirmary room. I placed him on the bed and his words echoed in my head, "_Good bye, old friend_." I ran back to the battle field, quickly wiping away tears. Everyone was waiting for me.

"Ant, are you ok?" Sky asked.

"I'm fine, just sad."

"Alright. Just think about how Jordan feels, he's better off over on the other side." I was not fine. I was devestated, my friend had just died infront of me-**I let him die**.

(Jordan's POV)

"Arrggh," I said, "Wait, how is this happening? I'm dead!"

"_You're in the land between life and death_." a mysterious voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"_I'm just someone that will help you decide your fate_."

"What do you mean?" I kept asking.

"_A lot of questions from a person such as yourself. I can't help you, your life is in your own hands now_," "_There are multiple paths to determine life and death. Some result in your permanent death, others to life_. **Choose wisely**."

There were 4 doors, one with a baby slime on it, another with a rainbow flashing music note, a door with 2 white horizontal rectangles parallel to each other, and the last one had an eerie glow. The other's words echoed in my head, "_Choose wisely_."

"I think I'll go in this one." I said as I walked into one of the doors, not fully realizing what I had decided.  
-


	6. Chapter 6 (Part 1)

/_Slime door_/

Jordan continued walking down the path behind the door,

"I wonder what's over there" He thought to himself, seeing a bright light.

As he approached the light, he heard a faint voice that was barely audible,

"_Jordan._"

"Huh?" He questioned after, "Who are you?"

"_I'm your guardian angel._"

"Does that mean-"

"_You're in heaven._"

/_Rainbow flashing music note door_/

This path stood out to him as soon as he saw it, exactly why he had chosen it. The path probably stretched a little more than a mile.

"Why is this so long?" He asked to no one.

As he continued walking, he saw the Sky Army Base.

"Is that-the Sky Army Base?"

"_You have indeed chosen wisely, Captain._"

/_Eerie purple glow door_/

The path was very dark, with occasional flickers of torches. This path spanned pretty far, causing more walking, something Jordan hated.

"Ugggh."

He had been walking for what felt like hours,

"Why did I go this path?"

Suddenly, Jordan felt something attack him. Internaly. His heart was slowing down and he didn't know why.

"What's happening?!"

He looked around to see purple particles around his body.

"I should have known.." He mumbled in between coughs. Clenching his heart, he fell to the ground. Taking in his last breaths, he managed to yell one last thing,

"Why?"

/_Herobrine door_/

This path was the longest of all, and the darkest. One thing caught Jordan's wandering eye. A single redstone torch.

"Oh no-"

The ground suddenly opened beneath him, sending him down at a fast speed. He fell to the ground, wounded and paralyzed. The floor opened once again, sending Jordan hurtling down. He looked down and saw the void, and then looked up, his eyes meeting another's. He then stopped mid-air.

"Herobrine." Jordan said.

"Sparklez." The other said, "Nice to see you again."

"Why don't you just let me fall?" He asked.

"That would be no fun!" Herobrine smirked, "I plan on toying with you."

"How will you do that?" Jordan joked.

"I'm Herobrine."

All of a sudden, Jordan was teleported to a stable floor, and in front of a mirror. He looked at the mirror, and he noticed something wasn't right. It wasn't him.

"What happened?"

"_Oh, nothing important, if you don't mind being cursed or-_"

"What are you talking about?"

Herobrine guestured over to the mirror infront of Jordan, as he soon looked over. The figure in the mirror looked like Jordan, but had white glowing eyes. With his shades on, you couldn't tell the difference. Suddenly, Jordan was engulfed in darkness, the only light visible was emiting from the 'reflection's' eyes.

"_We're alone now._"

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"_Just to-_" It thought it was self-explainitory, but Jordan thought otherwise,

"Finish it."

"_If you're that eager to suffer, I'll go RIGHT ahead!_" The reflection turned transparent and jumped straight into Jordan's body.

The impact was more powerful than he expected, and it knocked him out.

"_That was way to easy,_" The reflection hopped out of his body, still surrounded by darkness.

"_I better follow out father's wishes._" He grabbed Jordan's body and teleported away to an open door that was only mere feet away. The reflection grinned at the sight. _Sky Army Base._


	7. Chapter 6 (Part 2)

[**Sky Army Base**]

The group started to plan their attack strategy as they gathered together.

"I'll go melee with my budder sword, Ant, you can go ranged, Jason, you go melee, and Ty, you also go melee." Sky said as he fiddled around with his heavily enchanted budder sword.

"Alrighty then!" Jason said to try to lighten up the conversation.

"Should we go now?" Ant asked as he gestured to the battlefield.

"Are you good enough to go?" Sky asked as he could tell he wasn't alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ant said as he quietly sniffled.

"Stop lying." Sky thought.

"But I'm not!" Ant thought back to him.

"Are you guys ok?" Ty asked, interrupting their telepathic conversation.

"Why are you asking?" Sky questioned as he turned to him.

"You guys are just staring at each other!" Ty yelled.

"We forgot to tell him..." Jason said to the group.

"Oh yeah.." Sky recalled, "Ty, we can all talk telepathically except you and Jor-"

Sky was cut off by Ant running back to Jordan's room.

"Ant! Come back!" Sky yelled as he chased him, and Ty and Jason soon followed.

The group soon made it to Jordan's room, and Ant was crying on Jordan's shoulder.

"Ant, you need to calm down, Jordan is fine, and you'll be alright-" Sky was cut off by Ant,

"You d..d..don't..under..s..stan..and..." Ant managed to say inbetween sobs.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked as he looked over at Jordan's body.

"Jor..da..dan was li..ke a brother to..to..me.." Ant choked out as he looked up at Jordan.

Their conversation was ended until Sky broke the silence,

"Let's leave him alone.."

As Sky, Ty, and Jason left the room, Ant mumbled something under his breath.

"If there is anyway I can get him back..."

"_I hear you want your friend back._" A voice responded unexpectedly.

"Who are you?" Ant said as he looked around the room.

"_That doesn't matter at this moment._" The voice said, "_He can be revived._"

"He can?" Ant said as he looked back at Jordan.

"_At one cost._" The voice was getting serious.

"I'll do anything." Ant was starting to get desperate.

"_He is in the land between life and death. He has to make the right decision to escape back to reality. You can try to help him find his way, but you may also end up getting stuck there for all eternity._" The voice warned.

"I'll do it." Ant wasn't hesitant, as he would do anything for his 'brother', and in a matter of seconds, he was teleported to the same platform Jordan had started on.


	8. Chapter 7

"W-where am I?" Ant said as he looked around. The last thing he remembered was agreeing to find Jordan, which he planned on doing.  
He then noticed there was a small pathway leading to another platform. He followed the path, curious what was at the end. When he finally made it to the other platform, he saw four doors; but one was open. He immediately ran past it into a hallway, but soon fell into a hole in the ground.

"Aaahhh!" He yelled as he plummeted to the ground, "Owwww..." He groaned when he finally met a floor. Strangely, there was a mirror, which obviously made him curious.

"A mirror?" He questioned, as he looked in it from a distance.

He suddenly heard a familiar voice:

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"_Just to-_" A different voice.

"Finish it." The familiar voice.

"_If you're that eager to suffer, I'll go RIGHT ahead_!" The different voice.

He then recognized the voice, "J-Jordan?" He got up from the floor and ran towards the source of the noise. What he didn't notice was his reflection; two white eyes instead of his midnight black ones.

Ant ran past the mirror, only to see Jordan on the ground unconscious.

"Jordan!" He exclaimed as he saw his friend.

"T-Taylor?" Jordan questioned. He tried to get up but his eyes flashed white, and he fell back down.

"Are you alright?" Ant asked as he kneeled down next to him.

"Not rea-"

"_You're fine. Nothing happened_." A voice said in his mind. He was too weak to fight against it, the reflection had cursed him.

"I'm alright." He said in an almost monotone voice.

Ant paused for a second, "Are you sure? You don't sound like yourself-"

"I said I was fine!" He almost yelled, but it wasn't really him.

"Who are you and what did you do to the real Jordan?" Ant questioned, and pointed his sword to Jordan's face.

"_Herobrine cursed me_!" Jordan tried to yell, but only thought it, being he didn't have any control of what was happening.

"I am the real Jordan!" He tried to falsely convince Ant.

"I don't think so." Ant said as he hit Jordan with the hilt of his sword.

"Oww!" Jordan yelled, he actually felt the pain.

"Is that really you?" Ant questioned, his tone softer.

"It is, but Herobr-"

"_It's you. Plain and simple_." Again, the reflection's curse.

"It's me." Jordan, again in a monotonous tone, said. Ant eyed him, a confused look on his face. He then shook his head and sighed.

"_Good...just fool him long enough to be able to get to the commander_." The voice said in Jordan's head.

"No! I won't do it!" He thought to himself. He unwillingly got up and pulled out his sword.

"Now, how do we get out of here?" Ant asked as he looked around. He didn't notice Jordan behind him, sword above his head ready to strike.

"N-no..!" Jordan clenched his teeth, trying to resist the urge of hurting his friend. His arms were shaking, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Jordan..?" Ant asked, then turned around, "What are you doing?!"

"_Nothing. Say nothing_." The voice commanded.

"Nothing, um..nothing.." He continued awkwardly.

"Nothing? NOTHING?! YOU WERE ABOUT TO HIT ME WITH YOUR SWORD! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, JORDAN?!" Ant yelled as he hit the sword out of his hands.

"But...but.." Jordan wanted to tell him that it was Herobrine, but he just couldn't. The curse was too strong.

"But nothing!" Ant again yelled.

"Taylor, listen to me! This is Herobrine's doing! He curs-"

"_Don't tell him anything. He doesn't care about you_." The voice tried hypnotizing him.

"Herobrine?" Ant's tone calmed a little, "Herobrine..." He thought to himself.

"-But you don't care. You don't deserve to know." The monotone voice again.

"I bet it's Herobrine.." Ant pondered, "Jordan HAS been acting strangely.."

"T-t-tay-" Jordan fell to the ground, somehow out of breath.

"Jordan!" He immediately ran to him and shook him, "Jordan!"

Ant started to worry._ What did you do, Herobrine?_


	9. Chapter 8

Jordan opened his eyes and rapidly blinked, "He-he...cursed me.."

"Cursed?" Ant questioned, "We should get you back to the base, we can get you..un..cursed.." He nervously reassured him.

"The door-" Jordan began, "-the door...is right...there.."

Ant looked over to where Jordan had pointed: A small wooden door. He looked back at Jordan and put his arm out, and helped him up. They walked up to the door and slowly opened it.

"It was that easy?" Ant asked, surprised that there wasn't some kind of trap. He tried walking through the frame of the door, but there was some kind forcefield blocking his way, "I didn't think so.."

Jordan pushed him back, and pushed the palm of his hand lightly of the barrier. The area he put it on rippled, and sparks of white light flashed around his hand. Ant stepped in front of him and banged his fists against the forcefield, causing it to ripple, once again.

"I don't know how we can get out.." Jordan said, losing hope.

"I have an idea, actually.." Ant stepped back and closed his eyes in concentration. He inhaled slowly, and a purple beam of light emitted from his amulet. He exhaled as the light engulfed the forcefield, sucking out the barrier's power. When the two made contact with the door, there was a bright flash that was a mix of purple and white.

Jordan jolted up in the infirmary bed, immediately shifting his sight on the startled Ant, who fell backwards onto the floor. They exchanged glances, and almost right after: Sky, Jason, Ty, and Dawn stood in the doorway.

"Jordan?" They asked in unison, as they stopped by to check on him.

"What's goin' on, dudes?" Jordan asked with a big smile on his face, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well, at least we know it's him!" Ant chuckled and slowly got up. The group of four surrounded Jordan and all six had a group hug.

"Happy you're okay," Sky sighed in relief, "-But we ARE still in the middle of a huge war.."

"Then we better get going!" Jordan practically jumped off the bed and ran to the door like it was nothing. The group looked at each other, amazed, then back at Jordan; mouths gaped.

"You-you...just had...an ARROW in your heart..and..now...now..you can magically-" Ty stuttered, speaking up for the surprised group.

"Basically.." Jordan said and continued walking, "C'mon! We gotta hurry!"

The group all turned to Ant, "What did you do?" They asked in unison.

"Looooong story..." Ant trailed on, "..Short. Herobrine cursed him. Do you know if there is a way-"

"Herobrine?!" They all shouted.

"I'm afraid so." Ant answered.

"Um..well, we can use potions!" Jason chimed.

"Seems like something we might as well try!" Dawn enlightened up, too. Sky, Ty, Jason, and Dawn almost ran to find Jordan, but Ant stayed in the infirmary room and got deep into thought.

"Okay, okay...so, Jordan was stuck in the land between life and death. During the matter, he somehow got cursed by Herobrine, and the curse did some mental things to him..but logically speaking, before, he was evilish, but now, NOW he was full of energy." Ant was deep into thought about the matter at hand.

"_The curse starts to speed up the victim's heart rate, boosting their energy, and will slowly wear away at their unprepared body..._" The same voice that got him into his mess. Ant jerked his head side to side in search of the voice. It HAD to be Herobrine!

"Herobrine!" Ant called out, and clenched his teeth.

"_You don't have much time, Taylor!_" Herobrine yelled back as he laughed. It felt weird being called his real name by someone other than Jordan.

"You will pay!" Ant vengefully said, getting up from his chair. He had to find Jordan. He practically ran out of the infirmary room; an evil laugh echoing in his head.

"Jordan, wait up!" Sky yelled,out of breath from running.

"You guys have to hurry! We can't stop now!" Jordan called back to the four.

"_Just wear them out enough to be able to take them out in ease.._" The voice said in Jordan's head, and he continued unwillingly.

"I wonder why he suddenly has so much energy!" Dawn huffed as she put her hands on her knees. The four stopped as they realized they wouldn't be able to catch him at this rate. After about ten seconds of rest, Ant came running, puffing fast, and his head bobbing up and down. When he saw the group, he tried to stop but slid and fell face first onto the ground. The group stared awkwardly at him as he was spread out on the ground, still breathing heavily.

"Ant, are you okay?!" Dawn asked, terrified.

"Yeah..I just fell face first onto the ground and probably broke something..I'm dandy!" He said as sarcastically as he could, still on the ground.

"He's fine.." Ty sighed and Jason facepalmed. (Helmetpalmed?)

"Where's Mr. I-can-run-after-near-death? You know-" Ant asked, still joking.

"We were chasing him, but he just seems to never run out of energy!" Sky answered, and held out his hand to Ant for support. He nodded and grabbed his hand, and sat up, still struggling to breathe normally.

"How do I tell them what Herobrine said?" Ant wondered to himself. Everyone was sitting around in a circle on the ground, all still catching their breath.

"What did he say?" Ant heard Sky's voice in his head.

"C***! I forgot we can hear each other's thoughts.." Ant cursed back to Sky, and sighed.

"Besides the point, what did he say?" Sky thought.

"The curse starts to speed up the victim's heart rate, boosting their energy, and will slowly wear away at their unprepared body." Ant repeated, "Do we tell the others?"

"Well, the more help, the better." Sky said out loud, breaking the silence.

"What'dya mean, Sky?" Ty asked as he, Jason, and Dawn looked at Sky. Ant kept looking down at the floor.

"About the curse.." Sky sighed and gestured for Ant to continue.

"Herobrine said that it will speed up his heart, and it will eventually kill him."

"Then we have to cure him!" The other three said in unison.

"We'll have to catch him first." Sky declared, then turned to Jason, "You can teleport to him, can't you?"

"Yeah. Just put your hands on my shoulder." Jason said, and the group did as he said. The next thing they knew, they were all on the ground next to an unconscious Jordan.


	10. Chapter 9

The group got off of the ground and hurried to Jordan. He was unconscious, as the group thought would happen.

"D-do you think he's.." Dawn shivered at the thought.

"Dead?" Jason continued, sensing Dawn's nervousness.

"Well, if we can heal him fast enough, he won't be." Ant said, his eyes never leaving Jordan, "I need a golden apple-and possibly a pot of healing."

"Got it." Jason said, and in a matter of seconds, he had teleported to the supply room. He quickly grabbed a potion of healing II, and two enchanted butter apples. He concentrated on the group, and in a blink of an eye, he was already gone.

Sky, Ty, and Dawn were by Jordan's side as Ant was pacing around the hall, waiting for Jason's return. Then: there was a light ripple in the air, that Jason stumbled out of, which also startled Ant, causing the two to fall backwards onto the ground. The other three looked over, confused, as Jason re-adjusted his helmet and Ant rubbed his head.

"Could you be a little bit more careful next time?" Ant asked Jason as he shot him a look.

"Well in a rush like this, no." Jason glanced back over, and handed him the pot and the two apples, "Need these?"

"Yeah, thanks." Ant said as he grabbed the three, and walked over to Jordan. He put the potion and the two apples on the ground and turned him over. He popped the cork of the potion and poured it into his mouth. After, he put the glass bottle down, and grabbed one of the enchanted butter apples, and soon put it into Jordan's mouth. Luckily, the potion's effect healed him enough to be able to eat. Jordan choked a bit, then finally sat up.

"You alright?" Sky asked, patting him on the back.

"I guess.." Jordan answered.

"You better have another." Ant said and handed him another butter apple, "Eat up."

Jordan did as he was told and nomed on another butter apple, which completely healed him, "Thanks, Taylor, for everything."

"No problem!" Ant cheerfully said, and slightly smiled.

"It's good you're doing better." Sky said.

"But what about Herobrine?" Jason asked.

Jordan froze, "Y-you knew?"

"Ant told us." Ty said.

"If I didn't, you would probably be dead. Again." Ant remarked.

"Well, I think the positive effects of the potion and the golden apples cured me." Jordan said.

"The majestic magic of the butter apple!" Sky shouted, and the rest of the group snickered.

"_I don't think so_."

"_If they only knew..._"

"_Driving them into insanity, crushing any defense they have. Decimating the ones they hold dear. Giving them an ever so slight taste of bloodlust. Force them to witness, bear the deaths they caused._"

"_Those stupid golden apples won't do any good. The potion of healing will only increase the influence of the curse. Being around your friends will only cause you to want to kill them even more than you unwillingly do now. There is no use fighting back. You will succumb to me. Even if I have to kill you myself-but your friends will go first. You will obey me, Jordan._"

When everyone was rejoicing, Jordan wasn't; wincing at the fact he had heard the voice again. Since he was cursed, the voice echoed through his mind, controlling his actions. He couldn't help the thought of his friends dieing; He had been influenced too much. He was starting to enjoy their deaths playing before him; his crave of it at its peak. But again, he couldn't control his actions. No: His actions were controlling him. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't even control his own body.

"Hey, Jordan." Sky waved, disturbing his thought, "You okay there, buddy?"

"Yeah.." Jordan said, "I'm fine." He couldn't tell them. His will wasn't strong enough to break the curse's hold on him. Not _yet_, atleast.

Jason winced at this. Thanks to his abilities, he knew what was really happening with Jordan. He just needed to get him alone to be able to help. That's when he got an idea. He concentrated and everything except him became cloaked in a grayish color. Nobody was moving, or was able to move. You have to say, freezing time is a good ability. He grabbed Jordan by the arm, and in a matter of seconds, they were gone. They reappeared and Jordan had regained his color, but his eyes were white. Time for the two seemed like it was in slow motion. Jordan slightly shifted, and before he could even say a word, Jason began chanting a spell of some sort.

"Μπορεί κατάρα του Καπετάνιου να αρθεί, και να τον αφήσει να επιστρέψει στο κανονικό του εαυτό!"

Jordan's eyes flashed back to their normal blue, and white smoke like material rose from his body. Right when Jason was about to teleport back, Jordan fell backwards in exhaustion.

"Th-thank...you.." He mumbled as he fell, then drifted into unconsciousness.

Jason stumbled as he landed out of mid-air from the teleport. Jordan plummeted onto the ground, and Jason landed on his hands and knees. At that exact moment, the gray color faded from everyone else, and they all acted as though nothing had happened. Then, they noticed Jordan on the ground and Jason supporting himself on his knees.

"Wha-WHAT DID WE MISS?!" Sky shouted in confusion, jerking his head back and forth between Jason and Jordan.

"Oh, nothing." Jason said as he shook Jordan. He quickly concentrated and Jordan's eyes flew open. A moan escaped his mouth as he slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uggggghhh..." Jordan moaned groggily.

"Are you alright?" Ty, Dawn, and Ant asked in unison.

"Yeah." Jordan quickly replied, and smiled at Jason, who nodded nodded back.

"Good enough to fight?" Dawn asked.

"I guess." He said.

"Then we better get going!" Jason exclaimed. A light field of a teal blue aura surrounded the group, and they were instantly teleported onto the archer balcony.

The group shouted in surprise as they fell to the ground randomly out of mid air. They all groaned, then shot looks at Jason.

"Hey. If it gets us there faster, then I go for it!" He said, guessing their thoughts against his idea.

Ty rolled his eyes, "I don't even.."

"Well," Ant began, "At least we're here."

"Yeah, Ant's right." Sky said, then changed to an even more important topic, "We need a plan."

"How about Ty, Dawn, Jordan, and I stall the squids, and you two invade the base?" Jason suggested, looking over at Sky and Ant.

"Sounds good." Ant remarked, and Sky smirked as they exchanged glances.

"Good? Then let's go!" Dawn cheered, and grabbed her bow, "I'll stay up here and shoot them."

"I'm going for melee." Jordan said, pulling out his Jerry sword.

"Me too!" Ty added on.

"I guess I'll go too." Jason said, and started walking towards the ladders to get down from the balcony, "Come on! We have no time to spare."

"Good luck." Sky said as he quickly hugged Dawn, "You too, guys." Everyone else nodded and went their seperate paths for the plan.

Dawn positioned her bow and readied an arrow. Bullseye! She had hit a few squids already, and was snipping even more.

"Yay!" She cheered as she saw the squid fall to the ground, "Another down, a lot more to go!"

Meanwhile on the battle field, Ty and Jordan were slashing at multiple groups of squids as Jason held up a force field to protect from most attacks. He even used his telekinesis to hold the squids in place so the others could hit them easier. Sky and Ant effortlessly ran by hundreds of helpless squids, watching as they struggled to move. Then, one squid that seemed to be massively bigger than the others stood in front of them, that somehow escaped Jason's hold on it.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" The squid asked harshly.

"To see the little girl in the candy store." Ant said sarcastically, "Lalalalala."

"Would you like us to say HI?!" Sky yelled as he savagely stabbed the squid, causing it to fall to the ground lifelessly. The two giggled, then continued running to the squid's base.

The two ran into the throne room, their gazes meeting the king's.

"How are you still alive? I-we killed you!" Ant questioned, and held out his sword to the king.

"I said: I will get my dieing wish." The king mumbled harshly, "We also have healers..."

The two walked closer to the king and glanced over at each other. They quickly nodded and turned their sights back on the king. Right after, their amulets began glowing.

"I will become what you fear most." Sky said. _Side jab_.

"I will make you believe I'm everywhere." Ant said. _Uppercut_.

They raised their swords.

"Alone we may be weak, but with our combined power, WE ARE STRONG!" They yelled in unison. _Slash_.

A single ink drop hit the ground. Then another. A thump followed.

"Pl-please! I'm begging you...d-d-don't kill me!" The king begged for mercy.

"You shall pay for your sins!" They again yelled in unison. _Stab_.

"N-no...!" The king was finally dead.

Right after they sheathed their swords, Ty, Jason, Dawn, and Jordan ran in.

"Did you guys kill-" Dawn cut herself off as she looked down at the squid king's corpse.

"I see you got him.." Jordan continued for Dawn.

Slight smiles appeared on the heroes' faces as they realized that the war was now over.

"Now that the squids have no king.." Ty began, "Do you think they'll be easier to decimate?"

"Most likely." Ant responded and grabbed his sword again.

"At least we have good news after this." Jason added on.

"I think it's squid killin' time again!" Sky exclaimed as he charged towards the group of squids on the battlefield.

The rest of the group smirked and followed Sky's lead. They all hacked and slashed at individual squids, and when they ran, they pulled out their bows and sniped.

After about five short minutes of simultaneously killing squids, there were only a few left; ten to be exact. Everyone got their weapons out, and each had a few squids to deal with, which wasn't much compared to the hundreds beforehand. They charged at them and easily killed them, ink staining the once bright, green grass.

"Victory at last." Sky said triumphantly and raised his butter sword. He smiled and his friends did to, also celebrating the win they strived for.

The war was finally over. All of the recruits that died in the war; avenged. The cruel some times; commemorated. The fighters; honored.  
The army shall prosper, being led by none other, than the combined power.


	11. Epilogue

Jason concentrated and everything except him became cloaked in a grayish color. Nobody was moving, or was able to move. You have to say, freezing time is a good ability. He grabbed Jordan by the arm, and in a matter of seconds, they were gone. They reappeared and Jordan had regained his color, but his eyes were white. Time for the two seemed like it was in slow motion. Jordan slightly shifted, and before he could even say a word, Jason began chanting a spell of some sort.

"Μπορεί κατάρα του Καπετάνιου να αρθεί, και να-" Jordan held out his hand and a red transparent beam emitted from it. The beam pierced Jason's suit and created a hole where his heart had been. Jason fell backwards in seemingly slow motion as Jordan rose, white eyes shining.

Jason squeezed his eyes shut; teeth gritted, huffing out what were his last words, "You...you...Jordan!"

"I fear it has only begun, my friend." Jordan smirked, an evil grin beaming on his face, "Hmph...I thought you would be more of a challenge...I guess the others won't stand a chance then." Jordan waved his hand as he slowly vanished into thin air, leaving Jason to his demise.

A blur of colors appeared as Jordan fell to the ground. The gray faded from the others, and they slowly began to move again.

"Hey...where's Jason?" Sky asked as he looked around for his friend.

"Jason? He's...he's making potions for the battle." Jordan tried to cover for his disappearance, "He'll be back soon." The other four looked at him puzzled. He was just here! How could he be gone that fast?

_You believe this? _Sky's voice rang in Ant's mind.

_No... I think something's up with him... Could it be the curse?_ Ant replied back to Sky.

Jordan chuckled evilly and put both of his arms out; one facing Ty and Dawn, and the other facing Sky and Ant. Before either of the four could react, the same red beam that killed Jason was fired their way.

Ty pushed Dawn out of the way, causing him to take the blow of the laser.

"Ty! No!" The other three called in unison, worry shining in their eyes. It was too late. He was already on the ground, grasping onto the air for dear life, which was something that he was about to lose. Sky and Ant easily avoided the laser, and ran to Ty. Jordan smirked as he watched their pettiful attempts to try to save him. He watched as tears fell freely from Sky, choking between sobs. He watched Ty take his last breath, then his eyes shutting. Ty's face was covered in Sky's tears, which were still warm. After calming down, realizing his friend was gone, Sky was finally able to make out words.

"You...killed..." Sky choked out, "Jason...too...didn't you?" He was still determined, even after his two best friend's deaths.

"Perhaps. It was pretty fun to see his reaction. He was going to remove the curse, but father wouldn't allow it." Jordan chuckled, "So I killed him."

Sky gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "Jordan or not, you're going to pay!" Sky threw a punch at Jordan.

Jordan easily caught the punch, then kneed Sky in the stomach, "Uh uh uh! I don't think so!" As Sky fell to the ground, holding his stomach, Jordan caught a glance of Ant about to strike him with his sword, eyes squeezed shut and teeth clenched. Jordan didn't have enough time to react, as he was right above him.

"I'm sorry, Sparklez.." He whispered as the sword made contact with Jordan's back, making a crack noise. Jordan fell to the ground and shook violently, leaving Ant shuddering.

"Heheheh..." Sky chuckled lightly as Jordan's body hit the ground. Sky tried to push himself up, but winced at the pain and fell back down, panting heavily. Ant slightly laughed, until Jordan's eyes widened and he fired the beam at Dawn. She fell backwards slowly, her mouth gaped, and Sky looking in horror as he ran to her, "DAWN!" The tears came back as he kneeled next to her. Jordan laughed as Sky cried, holding Dawn in his arms. While he wasn't paying attention, Ant shoved him to the ground with the side of his arm.

"You've become a monster; an empty shell of your former self." Ant quietly hissed as Jordan stared at him in surprise. He didn't think Ant would actually do it, actually hurt him. Sky turned to the two, then back to Dawn. She was breathing, but slowly. Sky shut his eyes and his amulet began to glow. He fell backwards onto the ground, heavily breathing and his eyes were closed. Dawn seemed to be ok, but Sky wasn't doing so well. Ant glanced over at the two; Dawn was now on top of Sky in a hug. Sky's eyes were shut, and Dawn was crying quietly.

"Adam..." She whispered.

"I-I...love...you..." Sky sobbed, then his head fell to the side.

Dawn seemed to hug him tighter, "I love you, too..."

_Ant...can you hear me? _

_Y-yeah...wait..._

_Even after death...maybe because the amulet caused my death..._

_I think so. _

_I don't have too much time left..please...protect Dawn for me...I was only able to safe her once.._ Sky's voice faded.

_Don't worry, Sky. I'll manage._ Ant was determined he would save her, and deal with Jordan.

Dawn wiped away tears and removed the sunglasses from Sky's face, "I got it, honey." and put them on. She took his butter sword and held it to Jordan, "I'm sorry, but you've caused to many deaths.." She charged at him and slashed her sword. Ant grabbed his amulet and a golden and purple aura surrounded Dawn. The sword made contact and Jordan winced, before falling to the ground, lifeless. It took a few seconds for the two to realize he was actually gone. Should they be rejoicing or grieving? Ant broke the silence.

"We did it guys.." He quietly sobbed out, his friends' deaths finally hitting him, "We did it..."

A blurred figure of Sky stood between the two, hands on their shoulders, smiling. The two glanced over their shoulders to see nothing, and looked at each other, smiles appearing on their faces.

_Thank you._


End file.
